The Only Exception
by LethoBion
Summary: songfic- The Only Exception by Paramore "I watched my grandparents murder each other. I listened as my parents broke their own hearts. If there's one thing that I've learned, it's that I should never fall in love."MCXDA, present for Kitty.


_Author's note:_ I recommend that you listen to the song while reading, since I worked really hard to synchronize the mental procession of the words with the song timing. I apologize in advance if this was forced, but I wanted to write it anyway. as always, flames that explain clearly why you hate my writing is accepted warmly. I hope you enjoy.

This goes out to **Smartkitty314**, since it was partially inspired by her enthusiasm with CXDA. Happy Thanksgiving, everyone.

* * *

_When I was younger I saw  
__my daddy cry and curse at the wind._

I watch as my parents argue again. This time it's about the throne. Why couldn't they just take it together?

"What happened to us, Aquila? We used to love each other."

"Love never lasts, Fenix. You should know that."

_And my momma swore that she would  
__never let herself forget_

Mother is crying again. Tears of my own come.

"Love sucks," I say.

_And that was the day that I promised  
__I'd never sing of love  
__if it does not exist._

"Well, darling..," she says, hugging me, "You are the only exception."

I wondered why she said that. Love is nonexistent. My life only continues to prove that.

A life of cold, unbroken solitude. A life of responsibilities. A life that kept my feet on the ground. A life that kept my heart safe from pain.

I work at my desk, preparing for the battle tomorrow.

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that  
__Love never lasts_

"Master."

It's him again.

_And we've got to find other ways_

"What is it?" I try not to feel sad at the disapproval in his voice.

_Keep a straight face.  
__And I've always lived like this_

"Don't overwork yourself."

I try to be indifferent. But he's the only one that cares. I can't help but feel safe. I know I'm only going to hurt myself.

The place in my heart for him is only the result of a broken kiss that was never mentioned again. And I'm going to keep it that way.

_I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness._

"I love you."

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

I freeze. I try to stop myself from running to him. It wasn't worth it. I don't need love.

He wraps his arms around me.

"We might die tomorrow. I just wanted you to know."

I wish I didn't know what his lips tasted like. If I didn't, I wouldn't be kissing him right now. All sorts of alarms go off in my head, but it's too late.

I already threw myself into the hole called Love. And no holes go on forever. I lost the battle.

I cry as we lie together on the bed. I can't help but realize that he's always been there, waiting.

_I've got a tight grip on reality  
__but I can't let go of what's in front of me_

I don't want him to go.

_I know you're leaving in the morning_

The battle tomorrow. We might die.

_Leave me with some proof that it's not a dream._

This night will fade away. I wish it could last forever, that I could just stay in his arms for eternity.

But all dreams must end. Love never lasts.

For one night, I will love. For every other, I will suffer.

"Don't cry. I'll always be here."

"My parents and grandparents didn't make it all the way. Why should I be any different?"

"Because you are the only exception."

The same words.

"It doesn't have to work out. No matter what happens, even if we fight... I'll never stop loving you. Relationships don't have to last, but love will."

I was looking at it with closed eyes the entire time.

"Besides, you're not your parents. You're you."

_Y__ou are the only exception._

I understand now. No matter how much it hurts you, love is always worth it.

And I am an individual. I am unique. I can love.

Who knows if I'll regret it. Who cares?

I can love. And I will.

_And I'm on my way to believing....._

* * *

I steal one last glance as I fall toward the clouds, clutching my bleeding, impaled chest. He opens his mouth to scream, reaching for me.

"I love you."

* * *

_Despite having zero faith in love with no reservations.... I have found it. I hardly believe it. You know those dreams you can barely remember when you wake up? Or the ones that feel so real? I have to say sorry to mom and dad, if the first verse is embarrassing. You guys are the best parents in the world. thanks for being selfless enough to get over the past and walk together to raise me._

_**EVERYTHING** doesn't have to work out for it to **WORK OUT**.  
_

_-**Hayley Williams**_

Thanks for reading. Please review, and once again, Happy Thanksgiving_._


End file.
